Bon anniversaire
by Shamandalie
Summary: Quatre a réussi à convaincre Duo de fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Qui le regrette ammèrement.


Série : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami et la petite armée d'autres pseudos qui me courent après.  
Genre : Oneshot, POV de Duo, OOC sûrement, songfic.  
Disclaimers : Les praires sont à moi ! Ouais bon je sais on s'en fiche snif…  
Petit blabla : Une envie de faire un oneshot/songfic, comme toujours quand je veux souffler entre des fanfics graaaaaaaaaaaaandes ! La chanson est de… surprise ! On va voir si vous reconnaissez le chanteur, ou au moins son style ! Indice : j'ai déjà fait un oneshot avec ! (et là, tout le monde va trouver mdr)

Chapitre unique.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et moi… dans la cuisine… C'est notre petit blondinet, qui n'est plus petit, qui nous a organisé tout ça. Il s'est mis dans la tête de fêter mes trente ans. Je n'allais pas refuser… Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu plusieurs petites choses assez désagréables…

**A cinq dans la cuisine**

Je précise que la dite cuisine est assez petite. Je suis un célibataire, j'ai pas une maison énorme ! C'est déjà bien que j'aie une maison d'ailleurs, j'aurais pû vivre en appartement, ce qui m'a bien tenté au début.

**Face à l'évier face à la mer**

Une vue très poétique… la mer, c'est beau… sauf que, étrangement, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, la vue de l'évier à moitié rempli de vaisselle sale et plutôt pas très hygiénique casse un peu l'ambiance poétique…  
**  
Week-end en Bretagne**

Magnifique petit coin de la France… il fait toujours froid, moche, ça pleut tout le temps, la grande joie. Alors pourquoi habituer là me direz-vous ? Bonne question… peut-être pasque j'espérais être tranquille ? Et que le climat pourri de l'endroit découragerait les gens de venir me voir ? J'aime être tranquille. Seul problème : ce week-end là, je le passe pas seul. Une armée d'amis m'a envahi. Pourquoi ?

**C'est mon anniversaire**

Voilà pourquoi… Quatre a décidé que c'était aujourd'hui, rien à y redire. J'ai beau essayé de le convaincre que je m'en fiche complètement de mon anniversaire, rien à faire. Comme toujours, quand il a une idée dans la tête lui… Bon, au travail. C'est peut-être mon anniversaire, je vais pas les laisser faire tout le boulot.

**Où sont les assiettes ? Où sont les couverts ?**

Quatre, où tu les as foutus ? Ah ok, c'est les filles qui s'en sont occupés. Hilde, Réléna, Catherine, Sally, et quelques sœurs de Quatre aussi têtues que lui. J'ai dû me battre pour pas qu'elles s'amusent à me coiffer… Bon ok, elles ont piqué mes couverts, c'est pas grave. Passons à la bouffe.  
**  
Elles sentent pas un peu bizarre les praires ?  
**  
Je trouve moi… je me penche encore dessus… ça sent pas normal… enfin, je dois me faire des idées. Je regarde le reste…

**Encore deux bourriches d'huîtres à ouvrir **

C'est là que j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à aider…

**Ce qui nous fait soixante-douze bonnes raisons**

Et encore, je pourrais en ajouter encore ! Par exemple j'arrive pas à bien utiliser ce couteau de biiiiiiiiiiiip qui me massacre…

**D'avoir des points de suture**

… les mains. Je m'ouvre partout ! Mes pauvres doigts snif… Je dois ouvrir les huîtres, pas mes extrémités ! Et les filles, tu crois qu'elles viendraient nous aider, histoire de sauver ce qui reste de nos mains ?

**Les filles sont dans le salon**

A papoter comme… comme des filles ! Je les appelle. Venez nous filer un coup de main ! Les miennes vont pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme ! Mais non, c'est pas leur boulot, elles ont mis la table, elles. S'occuper des huîtres, c'est pas un boulot pour les femmes, elles attendent qu'on ait fini.

**Parce qu'écailleur c'est masculin**

Bin voyons… et la parité, on en parle plus là, hein ?

**Où sont les féministes**

Dieu sait pourtant qu'Hilde ne rate pas une occasion de nous traiter de machos !

**Quand il s'agit de s'ouvrir les mains ?  
**  
Evidement là ya plus personne ! C'est beau la parité tiens…**  
****  
Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire**

Ca commence bien tiens… Quatre, je crois que je vais t'en vouloir à vie si la journée s'arrange pas ! Je relève la tête un instant et soupire.

**Et le temps passe d'hier en demain**

J'ai quand même trente ans, déjà… c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression que celui où nous nous battions n'est pas si lointain…

**Ca me tragique ça me cruel**

C'est effrayant ! Le temps qui passe si vite… Pendant la guerre, il avait l'air d'être très lent.

**Mais j'y peux rien**

De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi j'y ferais quelque chose. Soupire, soupire, soupire. Je regarde le mur à côté.

**Même les pompiers au regard si franc**

Et au grand sourire. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai acheté ce machin. Peut-être pour ma B.A de l'année.

**Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant  
**  
J'vous jure qu'ils ont une tête à faire peur, même avec leur sourire ! Bon, ça y est, on a fini de se tuer les mains, à table ! Le repas se passe bien, on rigole, on papote, et on mange surtout ! Mais moi, je fatigue. J'ai mal dormi. J'ai mal aux mains. Je grogne intérieurement. Si se faire ouvrir les doigts et mal dormir, c'est un anniversaire, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je les ai toujours fuis.

Quatre amène le gâteau en chantant, avec tout le monde. Je fais un effort et me lève pour m'occuper des bougies. Je prends une bonne inspiration et vlouf. Pas motivé du tout moi…

**Voilà c'est fait j'les ai soufflées**

Vous êtes contents ? J'me suis vidé les poumons pour ça !

**Ces putains de bougies**

Qui ont mis plus de temps à s'éteindre que nous à finir la guerre. C'est quoi ces bougies de merde ? Sûr qu'elles sont truquée juste pour m'énerver !

**Je suis pas amer**

Non, non, j'vous jure. Je le montre pas de toute manière. Enfin presque pas. Je grogne un peu, j'insulte ces putains de bougies, dont une en particulier qui est tombé sur la nappe et a eu envie de la dévorer.

**J'ai juste les nerfs j'ai pas dormi**

Ouais, en fait j'ai même pas mal dormi, j'ai pas du tout dormi ! Et j'vous jure que ça énerve bien !

**Comme vous avez tous annexé**

Tous hein sans exception !

**Les jolies chambres d'amis**

Sans compter la mienne… résultat je dors où moi ? Réponse : je dors PAS !

**J'ai somnolé deux heures**

Avec de la chance. Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir réussi à roupiller pendant les deux heures !

**Façon trappeur sur le tapis**

Ca devait faire bien con ! Remarque… si j'avais ajouté des plumes dans le cheveux, ça aurait pû faire indien ! Enfin bon je vais pas le leur dire. Je les connais : Heero et Trowa ne broncheraient pas, Wufei dirait que je l'ai bien mérité, Quatre serait presque en pleurs, me suppliant d'échanger nos chambres. Quant aux filles, Hilde demanderait à pouvoir prendre une photo la prochaine fois, et les autres… je préfère pas savoir ce qu'elles me feraient…

Bon, la corvée du gâteau terminée, on enchaîne avec la traditionnelle promenade digestive.

C'est parti pour la balade sur la plage

Parce qu'évidement faut qu'on aille sur la plage ! Et à pied ! On aurait pû… chai pas moi, aller en ville ! En voiture ! Mais non, faut aller sur la plage !

**Le sable dans les chaussures**

Pourquoi ya du sable sur les plages ? Bientôt j'en aurai plus dans les chaussures qu'il n'y en a sur ce monde !

**Ca me gêne ça me démange**

Je crois que je connais le secret des joueurs de claquettes : ils mettent du sable dans leurs chaussures ! Et les emmerdes continuent.

**J'ai mis quatre pulls pourtant j'ai froid en plus il bruine**

J'aurais dû en mettre encore deux ou trois ! Vive la Bretagne ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris devenir ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter qu'on fête mon anniversaire ? Résumons : j'ai froid, j'ai pas dormi, j'ai du sable dans les chaussures, et j'ai droit au crachat du ciel, caractéristique de cette belle Bretagne ! Quoi d'autre ?

**Et j'ai mal au ventre c'est officiel **

Je le dis aux autres. Je savais que j'avais raison !

**Les praires elles étaient pas clean**

Je l'ai senti ! Ouin pourquoi que c'est qu'à moi que ça arrive ces emmerdes ? C'est pas un cadeau de fêter mon anniversaire !

**Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire**

On entame la trentaine de bonne humeur hein… pff.

**Et le temps passe d'hier en demain**

Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter ! Si seulement on pouvait stopper le temps !

**Ca me tragique ça me cruel**

Vous vous rendez pas compte ? Si le temps passe… j'aurai d'autres anniversaires ! Je survivrai pas !

**Mais j'y peux rien**

Ouais, cette saleté de temps voudra jamais me laisser dans un coin et avancer sans moi !

**Même les pompiers au regard si franc**

Je les revois, épinglés dans la cuisine. Eux, ils auront plus d'anniversaires !

**Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant  
**  
On dirait qu'ils se foutent de moi oui ! Et la solidarité, elle est où dans tout ça, hein ? La prochaine fois qu'ils passent me vendre leurs calendriers, je les envoie prendre un bain dans la mer avec des pantoufles en béton armé aux pieds !

**On entame l'éternel foot tout bidon**

Ca aurait pû être sympa. Jouer au foot avec Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Quatre pendant que les filles regardent. Sauf Hilde, qui joue elle aussi, évidement.

**Avec des poteaux de but en blousons**

Résultat : j'ai encore plus froid ! Et c'est pas de me déchirer au jeu qui me réchauffe.

**On va discuter le score**

Heero est pas d'accord avec ma tête. Wufei trouve que si. Devinez qui est dans mon équipe…

**En crachant nos poumons**

Et ça y est, Quatre s'y met et gueule comme un putois castré. Il en a marre de ces disputes alors que c'est mon anniversaire. Moi, ça me gêne pas hein… Et puis ça y est, j'interviens, je gueule moi aussi, et me mets à tousser comme un phoque enrhumé.

**Et jurer de s'arrêter**

Trowa me tapote le dos, compatissant. Il toussote. Lui aussi il s'est mis à ce poisson qui nous bousillera nos dernières années. On se regarde, on rigole un peu, et on se fait LA promesse qui ne tiendra sans doute pas longtemps.

**De fumer pour de bon**

On parie combien que demain je m'y remets ? J'en aurai bien besoin… si je veux survivre à cet anniversaire… Je m'éloigne un peu, les laissant finir le match.

J'ai besoin d'être seul

Je réfléchis à cet anniversaire. Ce n'est pas si horrible… ils ont voulu me faire plaisir. Et puis, c'était une manière de nous revoir tous en même temps.

**J'marche face à l'océan**

J'ai pas trop le choix. J'essaye de retirer le sable de mes chaussures au passage. Sans succès, évidement. Le traître s'est glissé dans mes chaussettes.

**Pour faire le point **

Sur ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Sur ce premier anniversaire. Sur les autres.

**Au contact des éléments**

Le vent dans les cheveux. La mer qui foule le sable avec ses vaguelettes.

**Mais tout ce que j'en conclus**

Et j'ai bien réfléchi. Pendant au moins… dix minutes, à me geler devant ce tas d'eau géant.

**Je dois pas être un poète**

C'est pas Wufei qui me contredira sur ce point !

**C'est que ça doit être chiant**

J'vous assure… vous avez jamais dû y penser. Moi je l'ai fait.

**Très chiant d'être une mouette  
**On passe sa vie à voler, bouffer et chier ! En plus, on est toujours près de la mer ! Fait froid, il pleut, ça mouille, c'est chiant ! J'ai quand même mis dix minutes à arriver à cette conclusion philosophique. Je suis vraiment pas un poète moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca doit être l'âge…

**Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire**

A te les geler en Bretagne, les mains et l'estomac massacrés.

**Et le temps passe d'hier en demain**

Il s'arrêtera pas pour moi, l'égoïste.

**Ca me tragique ça me cruel**

On a pas idée de pas penser à moi ! Franchement !  
**  
Mais j'y peux rien**

J'aimerais bien lui donner un coup de pied dans le derrière mais ça risque d'être pas possible.

**Même les pompiers au regard si franc**

Je crois que je vais plus le supporter leur regard !

**Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant**

C'est décidé : ils me hantent trop, dès que je rentre je le jette ce calendrier ! Je soupire et me tourne. Quatre est là, tout souriant. Je lui rends son sourire en évitant de grimacer à cause de mon pauvre ventre. Nous retournons à la maison. O joie, ô bonheur.

**Il était un foie**

Qui avait un gros problème à cause de praires.

**Deux reins**

Je crois qu'ils marchent encore, plus ou moins.

**Trois fois rien**

Tout ce petit monde doit être en bouilli maintenant…

**Qui prenait sa tête dans ses mains**

Je hais les anniversaires maintenant. Je m'arrache presque les cheveux devant le lavabo en vomissant ces saletés de praires.

**Minuscule**

C'est tout petit ces machins en plus…

**Terrien**

Comme moi qui ne suis rien sur cette Terre immense…

**Ou pas grand-chose**

Je deviens vraiment gâteux, à dire n'importe quoi…

Bon anniversaire.

La prochaine fois qu'on me propose de le fêter, j'émigre en Patagonie pour étudier la reproduction des pingouins. Je sais pas si yen a là-bas et je m'en fiche, je les chercherai !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ayé vous avez trouvé ? Et oui c'est « Bon anniversaire » de Bénabar ! lol bon puisque je suis motivée, je vais m'amuser à faire un autre oneshot avant d'aller au ciné ! Si vous avez des reviews au fait bin hésitez pas, même si je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant à dire là-dessus ;/ lol passoyons !


End file.
